Watson-App!
by mk94
Summary: Rated M for language and smut! Well, how about an App to play and pleasure John? Sherlock seems to like it...
1. Level 1

**Sry for writing so less lately. This one is just some crap I had to band from my mind... after my exams I hope to continue my other stories and finish some of them. But, ok. Have fun and maybe review if you like.**

* * *

**Watson-App….**

„Hey, I'm home…"

„Hmmmmm….."

„Still thinking?"

„Hmmmmm….."

John watched his flat mate on the couch in his thinking pose and walked to the kitchen. He didn't notice his gaze following him as he put the groceries away. Sherlock took his mobile phone out as it vibrated. A message? A case? He looked at the message to find a strange app blinking directly at him. "Hmmmm…." He answered to the next boring question the short blond asked. One click on the blinking app and he was greeted by a pink cloud with a cute little cupid sitting on it. Before he was about to delete this ridicules thing, the word "Watson-App!" popped up on the cloud witch the cupid figure winking at him. "Watson-App?"

"Did you say something?" came from the kitchen. "Hmmmmmbored…" Sherlock answered to stop John from asking further and started to read the introduction.

_The Watson-App! To pleasure your Watson! Have fun by answering the questions and achieve new levels, items and points!_

Sherlock glared at the screen, that 'Game' is killing intelligent just by looking at it. Before he was about to delete it again, he was interrupted by the first level which said _"Try it!"_ Suddenly a cute miniature of his flat mate could be seen which was asking the first question.

_I'm about to bring you tea…_MiniJohn, Sherlock called him, asked shyly…_what do you do?_

Sherlock saw four answers popping up.

_1. Give you a kiss._

_2. Ignore you completely._

_3. Say "Thank you"_

_4. Squeeze your but just to make you blush._

The bored detective blinked. What kind of answers are these? He looked back to the kitchen, where his flat mate is making them tea. Glancing at the cute MiniJohn, Sherlock chose the last answer. 'Just as an experiment…' he thought simply. Suddenly the sound of breaking porcelain could be heard with a shocking shout from John. Again, Sherlock looked over to John to find him standing on his way to him but turned to the kitchen in some kind of fighting-pose. The teacups he was holding lay broken along the floor. "You are shocked." He spoke up, making John turn towards him. His face was shining brightly red and he rubbed his butt nervously, "m-maybe…caught off guard…I'll clean that up and making new one…" with that, he quickly left into the kitchen.

What was that? John was just bringing them tea, when suddenly he felt a hand rudely grabbing his butt. He let the tea fall to punch the intruder right in the face, just to see no one stand there. "I just was imagining things….yeah, I didn't get enough sleep and didn't get laid for a while. That must be the reason, right!" John excused that happening nervously. He took the broom to clean his mess when sudden he felt lips on his neck and arms around his body.

Sherlock saw the next question MiniJohn was asking. _Oh no! I broke the dishes! Will you know punish me…?_ MiniJohn was, just like the real John, blushing furiously. Sherlock already realized something. By the time he answered the first question, John flips out. Then he rubbed his butt, the connection is obviously. But, to make absolutely sure, he went over to his seat to get a better look on his friend and observed when he answered the second question.

_1. Oh yeah, you were a naughty boy…_

_2. Hug you from behind and give you a kiss._

_3. Pushing you on the dish and…._

Sherlock didn't need to read further and pushed 2. There is no way he is hurting John. He looked up to see John with the broom and suddenly stiffing. Slowly he turned around and panicked again. "What the bloody hell?" John walked over to Sherlock, "I know that this question may even insult you or your intelligent or whatever…but…could there be-"

"-The possibility an existing ghost is living in this flat and is sexually molesting you?" Sherlock finished his ridicules question. John blushed darker but nodded. Why deny it? Sherlock already deduce him. "I would appreciate to explain you in around 43 ways why ghosts can't exist but that is probably not what you want to hear. So, no. There is no ghost in our flat." John sighed in defeat. "So I'm just imagining things, right?" Sherlock didn't answered and read the next question from MiniJohn, who was looking all red and teary. _Please! Stop teasing me! What are you doing to me?_

_1. Bite your neck to make you moan._

_2. Whispering sweet things to your ear._

_3. Kiss you sweetly._

_4. Squeeze you butt again._

Ok, now Sherlock had to decide. John stood right in front of him. What did he want?

…1.

John's hands snapped up to his neck and mouth. He glanced shocked at Sherlock. Sherlock looked back at him. "I'm….I'm going to my room, please clean the mess up o-Okay~! I'm leaving now…" he stuttered when he felt another bite on his neck which made him moan again. What the hell is going on?!

Sherlock's Phone vibrated. _Congratulation! You reached level 2! You earned… 25 points! You earned… Bedroom!_

With that a picture of a little bedroom appeared with MiniJohn in it.

_Want to continue?_ MiniJohn asked sweetly. Sherlock glanced at the broken porcelain and back to the little figure. _Yes._


	2. Level 2

**I hope this chapter won't be confusing! Have fun and review if you like!  
**

John was pacing in his room. Scratching his neck and rubbing his lips with his sleeve. Finally these sensations were gone. He walked over to the mirror. "Ok, John. Keep calm. Something strange is happening, but don't stress out. Just keep calm…." He said, closing his eyes.

"_Just relax…"_ a familiar deep voice whispered in his ear. His eyes snapped open. His saw only his reflection. But wasn't there…?

"Sherlock?" he asked nervously.

* * *

_I'm so confused right now! _MiniJohn whined. Sherlock watched the little figure walking right to left and back to right on the bedroom-background. MiniJohn's face is completely red and his eyes hidden in his tiny hands. _I liked it but it's strange! What should I do?_

_1. We should talk._

_2. Accept my kiss._

_3. "Just relax."_

_4. Hug me._

Sherlock couldn't stop himself and chose answer 3. He imagined how he would say it to his flat-mate. How would he react? Well, MiniJohn started to stutter and hugging himself, shyly avoiding eye contact. Is that possible for a digital creature?_ "I-If you say so….but please, be gentle…" _

Sherlock gasped as MiniJohn took of his clothes. "Stop that!" he demanded. He quickly turned off the game, when he saw the figure in just its red pants. Not knowing what he did anyway, he threw it at the window. The window, which John opened earlier the day. Sherlock just threw his phone out the window. His eyes widened by the realization. "Damn!" He ran out their flat, towards their entrance.

He ran out, calculating where his phone must have landed by how much strength he used in his throw and from what position it happened. He found it in a street bin. John would have complimented it. His calculation **and** his throw itself. 'Throw something out the window into a street bin. Obviously something only Sherlock Holmes could do.' He would say, Sherlock was sure. He ignored the strange looks of passengers as he fished his phone out of the garbage. When he returned in their flat, he saw John in pyjamas, standing by the window. The ex-soldier closed the window, looking at the conculting detective in awe. "Throw a phone out the window into a street bin. Obviously something only Sherlock Holmes could do." He said, making Sherlock smirk a little.

"Why did you do that?"

"What?"

"Throw your phone out the window?"

Sherlock didn't answer and just left the living room. John simply shook his head, thinking that is just something Sherlock would do because…he's Sherlock. "Well, I'm heading to bed now. Good night." John yawned, stretched his arms over his head. Sherlock didn't reply when he watched John walked pass his bedroom, stretching and revealing a hint of red. He quickly looked back at his phone on his desk. When he heard the door shut in John's room, he took it and opened the game. Obviously it was saved when Sherlock turned it off. He cleared his throat before he started to read the next question from Mini-Red-Pants-John. He felt quite alarmed by the little figure's appearance. But his curiosity took the better of him. MiniJohn smiled shyly._ What should we do first?_

* * *

John was half asleep when he felt that unknown existence again. "Oh no…" he murmured but sighed when warms spread over his back. He felt like spooning with someone. "Don't worry, John," he slurred to himself, "you're just stressed. You must be already sleeping. Right, nothing is real." But it was not easy to believe his own lie when kisses were placed along his neck and hands stroking gently his skin under his shirt. He gasped by the bite on his neck. "Just a dream, John…" he moaned, "just a _**wet**_ dream…"

* * *

If someone ever would say that Sherlock Holmes, Consulting Detective, is blushing, Sherlock would have deduced the shit out of this person. No, he's not blushing. His face is only red because he is thinking very much and highly concentrating. The questions he is answering on his phone have to be correct right? He chose _spooning_ over_ handcuffs_ and chose _kissing with touching_ over _blow job._

_I like where this is going, Sherlock…_MiniJohn moaned. Yes, it moaned. Sherlock was in his bedroom, walking around while playing this game. He almost let his phone fall when he heard a moan above his room.

_1. Bite your neck teasingly._

_2. Straddle your hips._

_3. Tickle your ear._

_4. Stroke your thighs._

These questions are making him really thinking. That's why his face seemed to be red which could be misunderstood as blushing. What he obviously is not doing.

"1"

_Now stop teasing me and touch me already!_ MiniJohn complained. The figure looked like it is panting and blushed with heated, but still cute, eyes.

_1. Touch you._

_2. "You have to wait~"_

_3. Lick you behind your ear._

_4. Kiss you tenderly._

Sherlock glanced out the window. He walked over to his bed and sat down. He took a deep breath and chose his answer.

* * *

John was a panting mess.

"Now stop teasing me and touch me already! Stupid ghost…" He didn't dare to open his eyes to these strange sensations. He couldn't deal with the fact that he is actually alone in his room. He felt something soft touching his lips and it took him few seconds before he managed to respond to this air-kiss. John pressed his thighs together as he felt something touching him between his legs. This was followed by kisses on his neck to chest, which was followed by straddling his thighs till he was moaning loudly by this feeling of a hand stroking his cock.

* * *

"N-No more!" Sherlock heard. He was crouched in his bed, phone tightly in his hands. "I can't take it any longer!"

_I'm going to come!_ MiniJohn moaned.

_1. Stop everything and stretch you._

_2. Kiss you, teasing you a bit more._

_3. Let you release._

_4. "I love you"_

Sherlock stared at his options. "Are you serious?" he growled angrily. He ruffled his hair, rereading his options.

"Don't you see I'm begging already?!" He heard John crying angrily. Quickly, he pushed 3.

_Huf! What a night! I'm feeling cold right now. I want to cuddle!_ MiniJohn panted tiredly.

_1. I don't like cuddling._

_2. Come, let's cuddle!_

Sherlock chose the second answer. That is the least he could do for John-

"Sherlock! Move!" John burst in. Sherlock hid his phone under the covers, watching his flat-mate marching over, climbing into his bed and hugging him around his neck, cuddling closer.

"John, wha-"

"Don't ask! Just hold me!" John demanded. So Sherlock did. When John was asleep, Sherlock took out his phone.

_Congratulation! You reached level three! You earned… 65 points! You earned… Cat ears!_

Sherlock looked at the picture of cat ears. He the noticed, in the left corner below, a little door. He tapped it and he could see the background of the living room and from John's bedroom. "How detailed…" Sherlock murmured. But there were also few other backgrounds, but instead of colours, they were dark and grey. He tipped on the next room. _Crime scene! Available by at least 100 points!_

_Want to continue?_

Sherlock looked over to John, who was snoring lightly.

_No._

He saved the game, ended it, and put his phone away.

"Not yet."


End file.
